The Matrix Reloaded Phénomia Reloaded
by jetblack1979
Summary: Voici la parodie de la parodie du sketch du film aux MTV Movie Awards 2003, La Matrice Rechargée, avec pour thème Phénomia.


Bonjour. Ce fanfic que j' ai écris est une parodie d' une parodie de La Matrice Rechargée ayant pour thème la nouvelle   
  
série de Vrak TV. Phénomia, animée par Julie St-Pierre et Emmanuel Juteau-McEwan. La trilogie Matrice appartienne aux   
  
studios Warner Bros. et aux frères Wachowski; Phénomia appartient à Vrak TV et la parodie dont s' inspire mon fanfic est   
  
tirée de la parodie de La Matrice Rechargée diffusé lors des MTV Movie Awards 2003, dont cette parodie appartienne à MTV.   
  
Je ne détiens aucun droit sur ces trois séries. Alors, pas de poursuites judiciaires, ok ? Bonne lecture.  
  
THE MATRIX PARODY: PHÉNOMIA RELOADED  
  
Nous voilà à l' Île Ste-Thérèse, une petite banlieue qui est proche de la ville de St-Jean-Richelieu. C' est le soir. Nous   
  
retrouvions 4 personnes. 1 gars et 3 filles. Le garçon était légèrement enveloppé avec des jambes musclés et des bras un   
  
peu bien bâtis. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Il portait un t-shirt gris, des shorts et des souliers noirs.   
  
Il s' appelair Francis Doyon. La première fille était maigre avec des cheveux et yeux bruns foncés. Elle portait des   
  
lunettes, des shorts et des ouliers blancs et un t-shirt orange. Elle s' appelait Marie-Claude Paradis. Les deux dernières   
  
furent des jumelles identiques d' orgine asiatique. Elles eurent les cheveux longs jusqu' au dos. Elles portèrent des   
  
t-shirts sans manches verts avec des pantalons blancs et des sandales bruns. Ils se dirigèrent vers une maison grise située   
  
proche d' un canal. Cette demeure était celle du gars.  
  
( Note de l' auteur: Eh oui, vous avez compris ? C' est moi, le gars qui vit dans la maison grise. )  
  
Marie-Claude: Je savais que Défense Urbaine gagnerait le concours Mixmania.  
  
Elle parlait de l' émission diffusée, il y a un an, sur Vrak.TV. Maintenant, une autre série allait débuter aujourd' hui.   
  
C' était, en quelque sorte, une suite à Mixmania. Les 4 jeunes furent impatients de voir la première de cette émission.  
  
Francis: Medames et messieurs ! Dans quelques minutes, nous serons assis devant la T.V. entrain de boire du thé glacé   
  
tandis que nous regarderons la première de Phénomia, la nouvelle série de Vrak TV.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte extérieur d' en haut de la maison. Francis sortait une clé de sa poche de shorts et l'   
  
inserrait dans la serrure. Mais, chose curieuse, la clé ne voulait pas entrer d' avantage dans la serrure. Il essayait   
  
encore, mais aucun résultat. Marie-Claude tentait de calmer tout le monde, mais elle aussi fut sur le point de perdre   
  
patience.  
  
Marie-Claude: Arrête de niaiser, Francis.  
  
Francis: C' est pas moi. Ma clé veut pas rentrer.  
  
Il tenta à nouveau d' ouvrir la porte, mais ce fut toujours pareil. Elle ne s' ouvrait pas. Soudain, ils entendirent une   
  
voix.   
  
Voix: Vous devez être les élus.  
  
Ils se tournèrent et voyaient devant eux un vieil homme asiatique portant des lunettes. À voir son accoutrement, il   
  
ressemblait à un serrurier ordinaire.  
  
Marie-Claude: Ah cool. On a de la chance. Voilà un serrurier.  
  
Le Maître Des Clés: En fait, je suis le Maître Des Clés. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez à l' intérieur dans quelques   
  
instants.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte bloquée et inserrait une clé qui ajustait parfaitement à la serrure. Aussitôt, la porte s'   
  
ouvrait finalement.  
  
Francis: C' est bien. Merci.  
  
Le gars et la fille se dirigeaient vers le seuil de la porte et découvrirent que l' intérieur était très lumineux. Ils   
  
furent aspirés par cette lumière et la porte se refermait aussitôt. Le Maître Des Clés soufflait sur sa clé et fit un   
  
sourire satisfait aux jumelles asiatiques.  
  
Le Maître Des Clés: Alors, comment ça va, les jolies ?  
  
Nous voici maintenant dans une place caverneuse ou des millions de gens étaient rassemblés pour faire la fête Ils dansèrent   
  
à un rythme endiablé. On retrouvait Francis et Marie-Claude dans cet endroit étrange. Un couple de danseurs qui fut mouillé   
  
se secouait pour être sèche, ce qui causa au gars d' être éclaboussé.  
  
Francis: Ouhhh !!!!!! Ouuuaaacchhhh !!!!!!!! Dégueulasse !!!  
  
Marie-Claude: Hé ! Ou est-ce qu' on est ?  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent une voix féminine.  
  
Voix: Vous êtes à Zion. les gars.  
  
Ils se tournaient et voyaient une fille aux cheveux et yeux bruns foncés plus jeune que les autres qui dansait à côté   
  
d' eux.  
  
( Note de l' auteur: Trouvez-vous pas que cette fille ressemble à Caroline Marcoux-Gendron, une des membres de   
  
Aucun Regret ? )  
  
Francis: C' est quoi, cet place ?  
  
Caroline: Duh ! C' est pourtant évident que c' est une ville ou les derniers humains libres vivent en liberté alors que les   
  
robots s' en viennent pour nous tuer. Ça vous donne pas l' envie de fêter ? Ouais !  
  
Et la fille continuait à danser. L' adolescente qui avait accompagné le gars n' était pas à l' aise dans cette place.  
  
Marie-Claude: On devrait sortir d' ici.  
  
Francis: Je sais pas. Cet endroit est vraiment super. Regarde, les filles font une danse tellement sensuelle qui demande à   
  
ce qu' on le rejoint.  
  
Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par Caroline.  
  
Caroline: Oh mon dieu. C' est Morpheus.  
  
Arrivait alors un homme de race noir chauve portant des genres de trous métalliques sur le ventre, le dos, les bras et l'   
  
arrière de la tête. L' expression de son visage était imposant. En voyant cet homme, les gens l' acclamaient, le saluaient   
  
et le félicitaient.  
  
Caroline: Whaouh !!!! Je t' aime, Morphéus !!!!!  
  
Morphéus: Peuple de Zion, écoutez-moi !!!  
  
Le peuple se fit silencieux.  
  
Caroline ( chuchotant à Francis et Marie-Claude): Il organise une super orgie chez lui ce soir. En tout cas, c' est qu' on   
  
m' a raconté.  
  
Morphéus: Il y a une rumeur qui court ces temps-ci. Et elle est bien fondée.  
  
En entendant cette nouvelle, les gens crièrent de joie. Surtout la jeune fille.  
  
Caroline: Ouais !!!! Hé, Morphéus.  
  
L' homme de race noir se tourna vers Caroline.  
  
Caroline: À quoi peut-on s' attendre à cette orgie ?  
  
Morphéus: Des machines !  
  
En disant cela, le peuple de Zion se tut. On pouvait presque voir les visage blanchit par la peur.  
  
Marie-Claude: En tout cas, moi, je sors d' ici.  
  
Francis: Ça a l' air pas mal cochon. Hé ! Hé ! Hé !  
  
Marie-Claude prit Francis par les oreilles pour le forcer à venir. Ils trouvèrent une porte et la franchissèrent.  
  
Caroline: Ok, on se revoit à tantôt. Et apportez beaucoup de lubrifiants !  
  
Une fois qu' ils sortaient de la porte, ils se retrouvaient dans un couloir sans fin avec des millions d' autres portes.   
  
Chose curieuse encore, ils avaient changé d' apparence. Ils étaient devenus Julie St-Pierre et Emmanuel Juteau-McEwan, de   
  
l' émission Mixmania. La fille remarquait le changement chez le garçon et elle se mit à rire.  
  
Francis: Quoi ?  
  
Marie-Claude: Regarde tes mains.  
  
Francis regardait ses mains et il s' aperçut qu' elles étaient noirs. Il fut à la fois surpris et très effrayé.  
  
Francis: Oh non ! C' est pas vrai ! Je suis noir !  
  
Marie-Claude: Pas n' importe quel noir. Tu es Emmanuel Juteau-McEwan de l' émission Mixmania. Entre nous, tu as peut-être   
  
son look, mais tu n' as pas sa personnalité.  
  
Elle se remit à rire à nouveau. Le gars remarquit le changement de la fille et décida de s' y mettre lui aussi.  
  
Francis: Ah, tu peux bien rire. Touche donc tes dents pour voir.  
  
Elle toucha ses dents comme il l' avait demandé et son rire était remplacé par un visage d' effroie.  
  
Marie-Claude: Mes dents. Mes merveilleuses dents. Non !  
  
Francis: Oh que si. Tu es maintenant Julie St-Pierre du groupe Aucun Regret. Tu disais quoi déja ? Ah oui. Tu as peut-être l  
  
e look, mais pas sa personnalité.  
  
Et il se mettait lui aussi à rire. Ils arrêtèrent leurs moqueries dès qu' ils s' aperçûrent ou est ce qu' ils furent   
  
maintenant. Ils décidaient de marcher un moment.  
  
Francis: Chouette. Un couloir infini de portes.  
  
Marie-Claude: Une de ces portes doit sûrement nous ramener chez nous. Et peut-être rendre notre apparence normal.  
  
Francis: Tu sais quoi ? Tu utilises celle-ci. Moi, je dois utiliser celle-là.  
  
Le gars se dirigea vers une porte qui désignait toilette pour hommes. Le fille prit l' autre et se retrouva dans un parc du   
  
quartier urbain de la ville. Là-bas se trouvait un homme et une femme de race noir sur un banc noir. Ils discutaient de   
  
quelque chose.  
  
( Note de l' auteur: Vous savez que c' est Néo et l' Oracle, n' est-ce pas ? )  
  
Néo: Je vois Trinity. Et il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Elle commence à tomber. Et je me réveille.  
  
L' Oracle: C' est vraiment fucké, ton affaire.  
  
Marie-Claude s' asseoyait à côté de l' Oracle.  
  
Marie-Claude: Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je suis vraiment perdu.  
  
L' Oracle: Attends une minute, tu es une des filles du groupe Aucun Regret.  
  
Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par la vieille femme.  
  
L' Oracle: Qu' est-il arrivé à tes lunettes ? C' était un look vraiment superbe et hot.  
  
L' Oracle ( à Néo ): Tu connais ces filles, n' est-ce pas ?  
  
Néo: J' ai jamais entendu parler d' elles.  
  
L' Oracle: Tu n' as jamais entendu parler d' Aucun Regret ?  
  
Néo: Non.  
  
L' Oracle: Ces filles savent danser.  
  
L' Oracle ( à Marie-Claude ): Allez, vas-y. Montre-moi tes mouvements de danse.  
  
Marie-Claude: Je suis vraiment obligé ?  
  
L' Oracle: Je suis l' Oracle, bordel.  
  
Marie-Claude décida de faire la danse du robot pour satisfaire l' Oracle.  
  
Néo: Si je devais deviner, je dirais que vous êtes un programme du monde des machines.  
  
Marie-Claude: Mais non. Je fais juste le robot. Regarde, tu devrais essayer.  
  
Et elle refaisait ce genre de danse.  
  
L' Oracle: Ouais !!! Vas-y !!!  
  
L' Oracle ( à Néo ): Aller, Néo. Vas-y. Fais le robot.  
  
Néo: Pourquoi ?  
  
L' Oracle: Voyons donc. Tu es l' élu. Tu peux absolument tout faire.  
  
Néo: Non.  
  
L' Oracle: Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.  
  
La fille faisait son possible pour montrer la danse du robot à Néo en se faisant passer pour Julie St-Pierre.  
  
Marie-Claude: Tu peux faire le robot avec Julie.  
  
Néo: Et si je n' y arrive pas ? Qu' arrivera-t-il si j' échoue ?  
  
Marie-Claude: Hé ! Capote pas ! C' est juste le robot.  
  
Néo: Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferai pas.  
  
L' Oracle: Bien, moi, je vais le faire.  
  
Elle dansa aux côtés de la fille. Celle-ci se mit mal à l' aise.  
  
L' Oracle: Talk to me, boy. Don' t be scared  
  
Marie-Claude: Oh mon doux.  
  
L' Oracle: Aller, fais le truc.Fais la partie ou tu es à moitié nue.  
  
Leurs " cours " de danse étaient interrompue par l' arrivée d' un homme habillé en genre de garde du corps du président qui   
  
faisait peur aux corbeaux et qui s' approchait D' eux. Il s' agissait en fait de Francis en Emmanuel version Agent Smith.  
  
Francis: Mme. St-Pierre.  
  
Marie-Claude ( sarcastiquement ): M. Juteau-McEwan.  
  
L' Oracle: Hé, serais-tu un des gars de Défense Urbaine qui a failli pisser dans ses pantalons dans...  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le gars mit sa main dans le ventre de la vieille dame d' ou un liquide noir en sortit. Il   
  
se propageait rapidement sur le corps de l' Oracle.  
  
L' Oracle: Hmm. Emmanuel Juteau-McEwan. Quelle taille fait ton poing ? Mon dieu. Hey, une minute. C' est du nettoyage à sec   
  
uniquement.  
  
Francis: Vous allez aimé ça être un gars.  
  
Il sortait sa main et le liquide noir disparut. À la place de la vieille femme, se trouvait un double d' Emmanuel   
  
accoutrant le même habit.  
  
Francis ( double ): J' adore ça, en effet.  
  
Ensuite, d' autres clones d' Emmanuel arrivaient de partout. Marie-Claude n' en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
Marie-Claude: Ça fait un sacré paquet d' Emmanuel.  
  
Les doubles s' étirèrent leurs cous, façon à eux de se mettre au combat. La fille mettait ses lunettes et se préparait à se   
  
battre. Elle se mit soudain à danser comme un des membres d' Aucun Regret. On pouvait entendre leur chanson fétiche, C' Est   
  
Bien Fait Pour Toi. Un clone s' approchait de Marie-Claude, mais elle le mit K.O. en lui donnant un coup de poing et de   
  
coude. Deux autres s' avançaient. Elle les terrassait en donnant un coup de pied à l' un et faisant une culbute à l' autre.   
  
Elle frappa un double avec un coup de poing et un autre avec un coup de pied. D' autres clones d' Emmanuel arrivaient en   
  
renfort. Elle mettait deux doubles K.O. avec deux coups de coude. Un autre s' approcha d' elle. Elle fit un coup de pied   
  
aérien pour repousser son adversaire. Celui-ci tourna par la force du coup et frappait par accident un autre clone. Fâché   
  
par ça, celui-là prit la main de son double et l' utilisait pour le frapper.  
  
Francis: Arrête de te frapper !!!!  
  
Il arrêtait sa torture quand il entendit un pête.  
  
Francis: Qui s' est qui a pêté ?  
  
Il y a eut un moment de silence, ensuite, tous les clones se mirent à rire. Ça durait un certain temps. L' un d' eux   
  
reprenait du sérieux.  
  
Francis: Emmanuel, concentrez-vous !!!!!  
  
À leur tour, ils reprenaient leur sérieux.  
  
Francis: Allons capturer Mme. St-Pierre.  
  
Les doubles s' approchèrent d' elle et lui sortèrent dessus, littérallement.  
  
Doubles de Francis: Pile d' Emmanuel.  
  
Le gars mettait son doigt dans la bouche et la sortit aussitôt.  
  
Francis: Voici un petit cadeau baveux, Mme. St-Pierre.  
  
Il lui mit le doigt mouillé dans l' oreille droite de Marie-Claude. Elle se fâchait à cause de cet acte. Elle fut tellement   
  
en colère qu' elle réussissait à repousser tous ses adversaires en donnant une bonne pousée d' adrélaline. Tous les clones   
  
étaient mis à terre, incluant l' original. Celui-ci se releva et avant qu' il ne pouvait faire quoi que se soit, la fille   
  
le frappa, le rendant normal. Enfin, presque normal. Et tous les doubles d' Emmanuel furent disparu.  
  
Francis: Marie-Claude, tu m' as vraiment frappé. C' est vraiment pas cool.  
  
Et il lui fit une pousse amicale. Elle lui retourna ce geste. Ensuite, ils se firent des pousses amicales. Ils ignoraient,   
  
mais quelqu' un les observait par une télé. Il ferma l' écran à l' aide d' un bouton d' une télécommande et d' un autre, il   
  
faisait apparaître divers écrans avec Néo. En fait, l' endroit ou se trouvait l' observateur était une salle rempli de   
  
télévisions des murs jusqu' au plafond avec trois portes, deux ordinaires et une pour les chats. On retrouvait non   
  
seulement le jeune homme dans cette place, mais aussi Francis et Marie-Claude. Le voyeur se rélévait être un jeune garçon   
  
de 15 ans habillé en blanc. L' expression de son visage fut à la fois sérieux et inexpressif.  
  
Le garçon: Salut. Je vous attendais tous les 3.  
  
Néo: Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Marie-Claude: Ouais. Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Le garçon: Je suis l' Architecte. Mais s' il vous plait, appelez-moi Pierre-Luc Blais.  
  
Ils décidèrent de le saluer le plus poliment possible.  
  
Francis: Hey, PL !!!  
  
Marie-Claude: Pierre-Luc.  
  
Pierre-Luc: J' ai crée la Matrice. Ainsi que plusieurs jeux vidéos populaires, incluant Super Mario et Legend Of Zelda.  
  
Marie-Claude: Tu t' en souviens ?  
  
Francis: Ouais !  
  
Pierre-Luc: Je n' ai pas crée Sonic, mais c' est moi qui ai trouvé le nom. Vous imaginez qu' ils allaient appeler ça   
  
L' Hérisson Le Plus Rapide Du Monde.  
  
Francis: C' est bien poche, ça.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Je sais. C' est le truc le plus poche que j' ai jamais entendu. ( sarcastiquement ) L' Hérisson Le Plus Rapide   
  
Du Monde.  
  
Néo: Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
Francis: Ouais, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?  
  
Pierre-Luc: Y a-t-il un écho ici ?  
  
Écho: Y a-t-il un écho ici ?  
  
Pierre-Luc: L' émission Phénomia est une anomalie systèmique inhérente à la programmation de la Matrice. Bien que le voyage   
  
ait altéré votre conscience, vous êtes restés irrémédiablement humains. Ergo... En conséquence... Vis-à-vis... Vous savez   
  
quoi ? Je n' ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je raconte. Je pensais que ça me rendrait cool.  
  
Néo: Vous n' avez pas répondu à ma question.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Je me sens un peu vulnérable en ce moment. Alors, il va falloir se calmer. Peux-tu faire ça ? J' apprécierais   
  
bien. Merci. Bon, à l' origine, Néo avait été choisi pour présenter le show. Mais présenter est un emploi à temps complet,   
  
et il a été un peu distrait, ces derniers temps.  
  
Néo: Trinity !!  
  
Pierre-Luc: Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C' est pourquoi j' ai ramené Marie-Claude et Francis, parce que toi, mon ami,   
  
tu es complètement menée par ta nana.  
  
En entendant ça, les deux jeunes se mirent à se moquer de lui.  
  
Néo: Conneries !  
  
Néo TV: Conneries !  
  
Pierre-Luc: Fais attention à ce que tu dis, M. l' insolant.  
  
Francis: Ouais, tu as l' air d' être énervé.  
  
Néo: Vous n' avez pas répondu à ma question.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Si, je l' ai fait. Vois-tu...  
  
Mais Néo l' interrompait.  
  
Néo: Vous n' avez pas répondu à ma...  
  
Mais Pierre-Luc l' interrompit à son tour.  
  
Pierre-Luc: J' essaie, mais il faut me laisser parler.  
  
Néo: Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
Le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience face à l' élu.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Hmm... Tu vas la fermer ?  
  
Néo: Vous ne me laissez...  
  
Mais il fut stoppé par l' Architecte qui se mettait en colère face à l' impertinance de Néo après avoir perdu son sang   
  
froid.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Non !! Tu ne me laisses pas !! Je suis celui qui doit parler !!! Tu fermes ta gueule et tu m' écoutes !!!!  
  
Néo: Vous n' avez pas....  
  
Pierre-Luc l' interrompait à nouveau, visiblement de plus en plus fâché.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Tu ne veux pas me voir sortir de cette chaise, parce que si tu ouvres encore une fois ton clapet, je vais   
  
construire un monde de merde sur tout ton cul. Ergo !!! Vis-à-vis !!!!!  
  
Néo: Il s' agit de...  
  
Pierre-Luc: En concordance.  
  
Il reprenait aussitôt son calme.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Marie-Claude.  
  
Marie-Claude: Oui ?  
  
Pierre-Luc: Je m' excuse. J' ai pas l' habitude d' utiliser ma grosse voix.  
  
Marie-Claude: C' est correct. Dites-nous comment se rendre à l' émission Phénomia ?  
  
Pierre-Luc: Il y a deux portes. Celle de votre gauche ramène cette mauviette à sa salope.  
  
Néo fit un air furieux face à l' Architecte.  
  
Pierre-Luc ( à Néo ): Ouais, qu' est-ce qu' il y a ? Tu n' es pas à la hauteur.  
  
Pierre-Luc ( à Marie-Claude et Francis ): Celle de votre droite vous amène à l' émission Phénomia.  
  
Ils étaient contents de pouvoir participer à cette série.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Et la mini-porte permet à mon chat Tigrou de sortir et faire ses besoins.  
  
L' élu voyait le chat jaune passer par la petite porte.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Hé ! Oh ! N' y pense pas même pas. Tu es vraiment bizarre.  
  
Le fille et le gars se dirigèrent vers la porte de droite.   
  
Francis: Merci, PL.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Il n' y a pas de quoi. Hé, les gars. Présentez cette émission comme jamais et tant que Julie St-Pierre et   
  
Emmanuel Juteau-McEwan.  
  
Marie-Claude: Bang !  
  
Visiblement contents, ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte et se retrouvaient à Phénomia. Néo prit celle de gauche.  
  
Néo: Si j' étais vous....  
  
Pierre-Luc: Tiens ta langue. Tiens-là !!!  
  
Néo: Je prierais pour que l' on se revoit plus.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Je t' ai dis de la fermer.  
  
Il se levait de sa chaise et fonça vers le jeune homme.  
  
Pierre-Luc: Je t' ai dis de la fermer !!!!!!  
  
Il fonçait vers lui tout en fracassant la porte.  
  
FIN  
  
J' espère que vous avez aimer mon histoire et bien rit aussi. J' ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. Comme je l' ai dis,   
  
je ne détiens aucun droit sur ces séries mentionnés ci dessus. À bientôt.  
  
Francis Doyon 


End file.
